Je veux te briser jusqu'à l'âme
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Après sa victoire contre Kaijou aux inter-lycées, Aomine fulmine intérieurement. Il a une envie irrésistible de briser son ancien coéquipier qui est parvenu à copier son style de jeu. Mais est-ce la seule raison ?


_**Je veux te briser jusqu'à l'âme **_

**POV Aomine**

Je le voyais s'approcher pour se mettre en ligne, soutenu par son capitaine. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux dorés mais aussi un autre sentiment qui ne me plaisait pas. Quand à ceux de son capitaine, ils étaient remplis d'une certaine fierté vis-à-vis de son protégé. Ouai, c'est ça. Il y avait encore ce sentiment de protection dans ses yeux couleur océan. Oh ! Bien sûr que j'y lisais de la tristesse mais cette protection que ce type avait placé autour de cet enfoiré depuis le début du match et encore maintenant m'énerve. J'ai envie de briser ce cocon pour atteindre et torturer cet homme qui a faillit me faire douter.

Cet homme, j'ai envie de lui faire peur. D'insérer en lui de la crainte dans chaque cellule de sa peau, chaque fibre de ses muscles. J'ai envie de le briser pour qu'il n'en reste que des miettes. Parce que malgré son sourire idiot, cette assurance qu'il peut avoir en jouant au basket, cet idiot est fragile, aussi fragile qu'un bambin à sa naissance. Merde ! J'ai envie de poser mes mains sur ce cou pour le serrer et l'entendre geindre jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'arrête pour de bon. Et relâcher au dernier moment pour recommencer encore et encore. Je veux voir ce sourire disparaitre et voir glisser des larmes le long de ses joues. Je veux le briser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Qu'il se fout pas de moi, je suis obligé de subir le sourire de ce clown qui se prétend top model. Si je ne détourne pas mes yeux des siens dans lesquels je me suis plongé, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes. Je détourne le regard tout en serrant les poings. Heureusement que le match est fini. Je me retourne et me dirige sans un mot au vestiaire. Là, je me change rapidement. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air, il faut que je calme cette envie de meurtre qui monte en moi. Je sors du vestiaire en claquant la porte et marche le long des couloirs, mains dans les poches. Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui alors que tout est fini ? Putain de merde ! J'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête cet étrange sentiment qui cohabitait avec la tristesse dans les yeux de ce blond. Ça me perturbe. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me perturbe autant ? Quel est ce sentiment ? J'arrive pas à mettre de nom dessus.

Je me suis à nouveau plongé dans mes réflexions jusqu'à ce que je bouscule une personne sans m'en rendre compte. Je lève la tête que j'avais baissée pendant ma transe et regarde autour de moi. Mes pieds m'ont mené jusqu'au hall du gymnase où tout le monde quitte soit avec de la joie, soit de la tristesse sur leurs visages. Je les regarde passer devant moi, une expression impassible sur la figure. Il faut que je bouge sinon je vais croiser ce type, ce qui ne me plait pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de voir cette idiote tête blonde. Je tourne les talons pour revenir aux vestiaires lorsqu'une idée étrange me traverse l'esprit. Une idée qui pourrait bien mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me dirige d'un pas calme vers une colonne qui décore plus ou moins le hall avant de m'y adosser. Maintenant, j'attends avec patience … ou impatience ? La venue de cet enfoiré.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser la question sur le pourquoi cette envie irrésistible de le briser ici et maintenant, que j'aperçois la tête blonde aux yeux dorés au milieu de ses coéquipiers se diriger vers la sortie. Je me redresse et m'avance vers cet enfoiré qui écarquille les yeux en me voyant. A cette réaction, mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage et une lueur indéfinissable éclaire mes yeux. Je ne fais pas attention à ses coéquipiers qui me demandent la même chose que cet idiot de type niais : « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ ». Je passe entre eux pour me poster devant lui qui a un pas de recul. Puis je lance à l'équipe Kaijou, sans les regarder :

- Je vous emprunte Kise un instant.

Et je pars, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Kise sur mes talons. Enfin, je lui ai attrapé le bras pour qu'il me suive sans faire d'histoire. Lui non plus n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je le vois surpris par mon attitude qu'il essaye de comprendre en me posant des questions auxquelles je n'y réponds pas, gardant le silence. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu son capitaine parmi le groupe. Normalement, il se serait interposé entre Kise et moi mais … Il doit être en train de chialer quelque part. M'en fout. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Kise et vérifier mon hypothèse. Enfin si je peux appeler ça une hypothèse parce que je suis pas sûr de ce que je pense. Hé ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

**Fin POV Aomine**

* * *

Ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait pleuré, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait sur ses épaules. A présent, il marche le long des couloirs pour rejoindre son équipe, dont il est le capitaine, à l'entrée du gymnase. Il avait pleuré seul sa tristesse mais maintenant, une lueur déterminée illuminait ses yeux océan. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall, il aperçut ses coéquipiers et les rejoignit mais quelque chose clochait. Où était passée la horde de jeunes filles qui venaient demander des autographes ? Pourquoi son équipe avait-elle une expression inquiète sur le visage ? Et surtout, et ça c'était important, où était Kise ? Le capitaine glissa son regard dans la grande salle sans pouvoir trouver un grand jeune homme blond, entouré de fans hystériques. Il reporta ses yeux bleus sur les membres de son équipe de Kaijou avant de demander la raison de l'absence de leur as.

- Aomine l'a forcé à le suivre, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Ils sont passés par le couloir d'où tu viens, devança-t-il la question qu'allait poser le capitaine.

Une peur sourde envahit instantanément le brun qui tourna les talons et se mit à courir sous les exclamations de ses coéquipiers. En réalité, cette peur était présente depuis le début du match. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter Touou. Il avait enfin réussit à faire oublier ce joueur à son protégé. Oui, il l'avait protégé dès le début. Oui, il connaissait les sentiments de Kise envers son ancien équipier. Oui, il avait peur de le perdre. Oui, il ferait tout pour le sauver. Non, il ne voulait pas le voir détruit. Non, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer comme il l'avait fait en début d'année. Il savait que les un contre un que son protégé faisait, c'était pour se prouver à lui et l'as de Touou qu'il était devenu plus fort. Mais quelque chose lui disait que lorsqu'il le trouvera, il ne sera plus le même. Et c'est surtout ça qui le faisait peur.

* * *

**POV Aomine**

J'arrive enfin devant le vestiaire que mon équipe occupe … ou occupait ? … Enfin bref. En tout cas, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne mais mes affaires, eux, étaient restées à leur place. Ça me fera une bonne excuse pour mon retard même si je pense qu'Imayoshi me le reprochera. Je pousse sans ménagement Kise à l'intérieur qui manque de tomber à la renverse. J'ai envie de rire mais c'est un large sourire qui le remplace. Puis je me tourne pour fermer la porte et surtout à clé. Etrange, pourquoi y a-t-il une clé ? M'enfin, ça m'arrange bien qu'elle soit là, personne ne viendra déranger. Oh ! Et puis, on va laisser la clé dans la serrure au cas où quelqu'un aurait un double sur lui. Le concierge par exemple.

Mon attention se tourne sur Kise qui, derrière mon dos, ne doit rien comprendre. Haha ! J'ai vu juste, je l'attendais sa question : « _Aominecchi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ ». Comme avant, je ne réponds pas. Il repose une seconde fois sa question. Là, je me retourne et lui gratifie un sourire qui le fait peur. Oui, je le vois bien dans ses yeux. De la peur. Oui, ça lui va bien cette expression. Puis je m'approche de lui, toujours aucun mot. Je le vois serrer son sac de sa main puis froncer les sourcils. Ainsi, tu veux me tenir tête comme durant le match ? Et bien soit, ça me donne encore plus envie de te briser. Je suis à quelques centimètres de lui et là, je vois ses joues rosir. Puis rougir au moment où je porte mes doigts sur sa joue gauche. Je les fais glisser vers le bas, le long de son cou puis vers sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux. En même temps, j'ai approché mes lèvres à son oreille droite, lui soufflant légèrement et provoquant un frisson qui me fit sourire. Mais mon envie de le voir pleurer grandissait aussi, c'est alors que j'agrippais ses cheveux pour entendre un cri de surprise sortir de sa bouche. Oui, c'est ça que je veux entendre mais plus fort.

- Je veux te briser jusqu'à l'âme, murmurais-je avec un sourire dévoilant mes dents alors que lui se crispait brusquement.

Tirant sur ses cheveux, je le plaque contre les casiers avant de mordiller son cou nu. Je jette son sac plus loin alors que la sensation de sa peau douce contre mes lèvres le fait gémir de douleur et de … plaisir ? Haha ! On va voir si tu vas éprouver du plaisir après. Dans tous les cas, mes doigts ne lâchent pas cette touffe de cheveux blonds. Quand à mon autre main, elle maintient Kise contre les casiers car celui-ci essaie de se défaire de mon emprise mais … je place une de mes jambes entre les siennes. A ce moment, je l'entends gémir une seconde fois. Je relève les yeux vers son visage mais je continu de le mordre toujours plus fort pour le voir se crisper toujours plus. De plus, je n'écoute pas ses plaintes, me demandant d'arrêter. Ça, il en est hors de question.

Je relâche ses cheveux et enlève de force sa veste de jogging que je jette sur le banc le plus proche. Il en profite pour essayer de me repousser mais je bloque ses poignets, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Je regarde son visage et vois ses yeux briller, sur le point de pleurer de douleur. Mon sourire s'élargit encore. Non, il est encore trop tôt pour pleurer. Je lâche brusquement ses poignets pour glisser mes mains sous ses cuisses et le soulever. Encore une fois, il en profite pour m'échapper mais il cri une nouvelle fois de douleur, lui mordre le cou jusqu'au sang, voilà pourquoi son cri me fit frissonner de plaisir. Mais je sens une larme tomber sur ma joue. Et merde ! Pourquoi il pleure maintenant ? C'est trop tôt ! De plus, il s'accroche à mes épaules. Heureusement que j'ai mon T-shirt et ma veste, sinon j'aurai les traces de ses ongles et je saignerai.

- Putain ! Arrête de chialer, dis-je en lâchant sa cuisse gauche pour remonter son T-shirt. Il est trop tôt pour pleurer, tu pleureras après.

- Mais … qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande-t-il, m'obligeant à relever la tête.

- Je te l'ai dit, commençais-je, faisant apparaitre un sourire pervers sur mes lèvres. Je vais te briser.

Sans attendre une réplique ou autre, je mords l'un de ses tétons qui le fait gémir. J'en veux plus. Je veux effacer ce visage niai et le remplacer par celui terrifié. Il me demande encore de m'arrêter. Il en est hors de question ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Je veux te briser jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ton âme. Sans caresse, rien, mes mains glissent vers ses fesses pour en descendre le jogging. Puis relâchant la pression de mon bassin sur le sien, je fais baisser son pantalon avec son caleçon jusqu'aux cuisses, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur. Et le revoilà en train de se débattre. J'en ai assez ! Maintenant, il va crier de douleur ! Je me penche vers le côté de son cou encore nu de toute trace pour le mordre. Il se tend sous la pression ce qui me laisse le champ libre pour prendre son membre de ma main gauche. J'aurai voulu entendre son cri mais cet idiot s'est mordu le dos de sa main. Un fin filet de sang s'en échappe suivit de très près par les larmes qui se déversent sur ses joues. De ma main droite, je retire complètement le jogging et le caleçon de sa jambe gauche qui tombent à son pied droit.

Je veux l'entendre crier … ou gémir … m'enfin, peu importe, je veux entendre sa voix. De ma main libre, je l'oblige à retirer sa main de sa bouche. Puis ma main gauche se met en mouvement, martyrisant son membre sans douceur et l'entendre gémir sans retenu. Sa main libre suit les mêmes mouvements que ma main active, agrippée à mon bras. Mais je le sens soudainement glisser, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Merci à ces foutus casiers. Je le laisse tomber au sol, tête baissée. Putain ! Je peux pas voir son visage. Je m'assois devant lui, passant ses jambes au dessus des miennes. Je relève son visage en posant mes doigts sous son menton et de l'autre main, sans prévenir, j'insère un doigt dans son antre, vite suivit d'un second et d'un troisième. Sans le quitter ni des yeux ni le menton pour voir son visage, je mets en mouvement mes doigts qui déclenchent des gémissements. Non, je suis trop doux. Je bouge soudainement mes doigts de façon aléatoire et les enfonçant jusqu'à ce que je ne peux plus aller plus loin. En même temps, je m'approche de son oreille percée pour mordre le lobe où l'anneau pend. J'ai envie de l'arracher mais je me retiens du mieux que je peux. Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de le voir mentir aux autres, de faire semblant que tout va bien.

J'arrête le mouvement de mes doigts pour attraper ses cheveux et l'obliger à se coucher au sol. Puis je descends mon propre jogging et caleçon jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses gémissements de plaisirs et de douleur m'ont fait bander. J'écarte largement ses jambes pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein violent. Il cri de douleur. Oui, encore. Sans le laisser s'habituer à ma présence, j'enchaine les va-et-vient sans douceur. J'attrape ses cheveux et l'oblige à me dévoiler son cou pour le mordre encore et encore. Tout le long. Jusqu'à son épaule. Et je fais pareil de l'autre côté. Non sans arrêter mes coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Et j'écoute ses gémissements. Oui, toujours plus. Je le sens se serrer doucement autour de mon membre comme s'il allait bientôt jouir. Il cherche de ses lèvres les miennes sans parvenir à les trouver.

Ça y est, je le sens proche de la rupture. Je m'empare brusquement de ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage. Depuis le début, je n'ai pas voulu toucher à ses lèvres, sinon il aurait pensé que c'était de l'amour que je lui offre, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je joue avec lui, avec sa langue, augmentant la violence de mes coups de reins. Toujours plus, encore. Le voila qui jouit et se resserre subitement autour de moi. Il veut briser notre baiser pour reprendre son souffle ou même crier mais je l'en empêche en glissant violement ma main sur sa nuque et le garder contre ma bouche. Il en écarquille les yeux de surprise et de terreur. Moi, je le regarde depuis le début du baiser. Le sentant relâcher prise autour de mon sexe, je romps le baiser et m'écarte légèrement pour voir les larmes couler à flot de ses yeux. Oui mais tu vas encore crier, moi, j'ai pas fini. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai pas encore fini, Kise, dis-je, m'enfonçant brutalement. Tu vas encore me sentir, fis-je en reprenant mes va-et-vient plus sauvagement.

- Non ! Aomi … cchi … Aah ! lâche-t-il le visage crispé et baigné de larmes. Pour … quoi ?

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais cette question me met en rogne. Agrippant ses hanches, je lâche prise à la réalité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! N'est-ce pas évident ? Te briser. Je veux te briser. Que tu prennes peur en me voyant. Que tu te souviennes de mon étreinte quand tu croises mes yeux. Que tu affiches un visage crispé et sur le point de pleurer. Je veux que tu oublies ton foutu capitaine. Je veux être celui qui apparait dans tes cauchemars. Je veux que tu ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à moi quand tu te branles. Merde ! Je veux surtout détruire ce sentiment que je ne connais pas. Qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Plus jamais le voir sur ton visage. Ni même le ressentir en toi. Putain ! Je veux détruire ton sourire niai, tes rires idiots. Je veux briser cette voix enjôleuse, ce ton assurant. Je veux tout détruire en toi et autour de toi. Que tu ne regardes que moi. Que tu fiches la paix à Tetsu.

Je sursaute en sentant ta main moite sur ma joue et croise ton regard doré baigné de larmes. Encore ce sentiment ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde alors ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Quel est ce sentiment ? En un dernier coup de rein, je jouis en toi. Je grogne de frustration alors que toi, tu gémis. Je reste en toi encore quelques secondes, tête baissée, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne comprends pas. J'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me retire et tu gémis encore. Me nettoyant et me rhabillant rapidement, je te jette un dernier coup d'œil. Tu es replié sur toi-même. Merde ! Et re-merde ! J'attrape mon sac et sors du vestiaire sans un mot, ni un regard mais je t'entends sangloter. Un sourire mélangeant victoire et tristesse apparait sur mon visage. Tristesse ? Pourquoi de la tristesse ?

**Fin POV Aomine**

* * *

Il pénètre dans le couloir où se trouve les vestiaires. Maintenant, il doit trouver dans le quel sont Aomine et Kise. Ah ! Il n'a pas besoin de chercher. Il voit l'as de Touou sortir de l'un d'entre eux. Mais son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'il remarque le sourire victorieux et triste sur le visage du joueur. Triste ? Pourquoi est-il triste ? Non, il ne doit pas s'occuper de ce type, c'est Kise qui l'importe. Passant à côté d'Aomine, le capitaine de Kaijou entre dans le vestiaire sombre mais remarque rapidement le corps recroquevillé près des casiers.

- KISE ! hurla-t-il, pénétrant la pièce pour rejoindre en deux enjambés son protégé.

Instinctivement, il prit le blond dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il pleurait, le blond pleurait. C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Merde ! Encore ! Il attrapa la veste de jogging sur le banc pour la mettre sur les épaules de son as. Puis il le berça aussi longtemps que ses pleurs ne cessèrent, pleurant lui aussi pour son incompétence à protéger ce jeune homme. Il savait, il connaissait les sentiments de Kise, il savait que le blond était amoureux d'Aomine. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Kise cessait de pleurer mais il s'agrippait à son ainé. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Mais une question trottait dans la tête de Kise : « _Pourquoi Aomine affichait-il une expression si triste ?_ ». Sentant les bras de son capitaine le serrer un peu plus fort, il se laissa faire, resserrant lui-même sa prise.

- Kasamatsu-senpai, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère n'avoir pas trop fait OOC Aomine parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit ainsi pour faire naître en lui ces sentiments de frustration et d'incompréhension.

Voili voiloù, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Devrais-je faire une suite ? Review !


End file.
